


You Could Come With Me

by 90sgillovny



Category: W1A (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23705179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/90sgillovny/pseuds/90sgillovny
Summary: I know I’m late to the party. This was written in 5 mins after I watched the last episode about an hour ago. I tried to write the narration so it’s funny if you read it like David Tennant lmao
Kudos: 4





	You Could Come With Me

“You could come with me.” Anna felt her entire body shut down as the words fell out of her mouth and despite her steely exterior, her entire interior was screaming at her to not fucking faint again. 

Before Ian could give Anna anything that sort of resembled a sentence, Tracey had been shoved in their direction by Siobhan to tell him it was time for the countdown. 

“I’m not being funny or anything, and I don’t mean to be rude, but if you two don’t get over there in about three seconds, Siobhan will tweet something probably catastrophic to the whole corporation. So.”

“No. Yes. Exactly. Of course.“ Anna, unable to gauge any kind of actual reaction from what appeared to be the love of her life who was stood stuttering before her, began to move in the opposite direction. 

“Obviously. Yes. No.. Anna, I-“ 

“No. Yes. Well the fact is we’ll have to do a countdown, won’t we?” She strutted off in the direction of Siobhan who was frantically waving them over as the BBC Me introduction video started playing over the speakers. 

-

Later, for some reason, Anna and Ian hadn’t continued their earlier conversation - where Anna had asked Ian to leave his entire career behind and move to LA with her - probably due to the fact that Anna was now avoiding Ian because she’d revealed that she does, in fact, have feelings and also emotions. Some of which seemingly directed at Ian. 

Now though, Lucy is approaching Ian with a set of headphones. This is happening somewhere within Anna’s line of sight. 

“Sorry, Lucy. I’ll just be- I’m just. I have to-“ Ian, once again, is unable to finish his sentence and instead just walks off toward Anna. 

“Right. Good.” Lucy says and then drinks the entire glass of Prosecco in her hand. 

“Anna.” 

“No. Right. Fine. The fact is I think that’ll work out just nicely.”

“Anna.”

“Yes. No. Exactly. Lovely time, Taxi’s outside.” She turned and started walking out. 

“Anna.”

Ian grabbed her hand, pulling her back into a kiss. Properly, this time. 

“Not without me.”


End file.
